The present disclosure generally provides an automated smear making apparatus used to prepare and smear samples (e.g., blood samples) on microscope slides. In one embodiment, there is provided a smearing subsystem for use in an automated slide preparation apparatus. The smearing subsystem generally includes a smear cartridge having an input reel, a deflection component, a take-up reel, and a smearing tape to form a smear surface. The smearing tape is initially wound within the input reel and coupled to the take-up reel such that the smearing tape can be drawn from the input reel and into the take-up reel. The smearing tape may include a plurality of perforations formed therein. The smearing tape may then be deflected by the deflection component such that each of the plurality of perforations forms a blade that extends from the smearing tape to expose a smear surface as the smearing tape is drawn into the take-up reel. In an alternative embodiment, an edge of the smearing tape may be used to form the smear. For example, the smearing tape may be manipulated such that an edge of the smearing tape forms a smear surface between a first and a second deflection component. The angle between the smearing tape edge and the slide may be adjusted either by a mechanical mechanism or by the first and/or second deflection components. A slide transport surface is also provided to move a microscope slide across the smear surface.
Additional embodiments and details are provided below.